ArcAngel
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Jaune got kicked out of beacon, RWBY and the rest of team JNPR wonder if he is okay transported to the room, along with everyone else they found out...HE HAS BECOME A PIRATE! Rated T. Stronger!Jaune x harem, Luffy x harem.


**A friend came to me with a idea of his and I agree to help him. I saw potential to this story and made it. Jaune get kick out of Beacon and his friend watch what happen to him after a month or so. Well, there in for a surprise. Let hop to it. Also, Jaune get kick out four weeks after Forever Fall. So team RWBY haven't met Sun yet. And since the timeline isn't specific in cannon, I'm doing this story like this.**

Ruby sight sadly as she stare at a picture in her hands. It was her and Jaune smiling at the camera on her birthday four weeks ago.

The same day he was kick out of Beacon.

'Worst birthday ever. Of all time.' Ruby though bitterly as she place the picture in her pouch and got up from her bed. Today her team and team LVN, formally know as JNPR, were to shadow a Huntsman who scouting a new Grimm they didn't know about yet.

Ruby took a quick shower and put on her usual outfit. She attach Crescent Rose and Crocea Mors to her belt and walk out the room to meet up with the rest of her team. She rest her hand on the sword Jaune left for her, saying she'll need it more then he will. She ask Pyrrha to train her on how to use it properly.

'I wonder if Jaune okay.' Ruby though as she meet up with the rest of her teammates. Not five seconds after she though that, she and her friends were cover in a bright light.

(Somewhere else)

Velvet was not having a good day. The reason being is Cardin and his team. Now, usually Jaune would glare at them and they would leave her alone, but since Cardin rat Jaune out to Professer Goodwitch about his documents, he isn't here anymore.

Now that he gone, Cardin and his cronies have been even more nasty to her. Not to mention a lot of Faunus now hated Goodwitch now for kicking out one of the humans in the school, not that there were many mind you, that treated Faunus like equals.

'Of all people that had to be kick out, why was it the nice and selfless one?' Velvet though as she though of the blond knight. She remember Jaune fan club, fill of Faunus females that have a crush on the blond, were devastated by the news of Jaune being kick out. They didn't mind that his papers were fake, his intentions were noble and good. In fact, that make them love him even more.

She sigh to herself as she made it to her team dorm room and saw her teammates were doing there own thing.

"I hope Jaune doing alright.' Velvet though as she sat down on her bed and pull out a book to read, but was suddenly gone in a flash.

(At some random house or mansion)

A bright light fill a room as everyone tumble onto the floor.

"Ow. Is everyone okay?" Yang said as she got off the ground.

"Yeah. Such a little sore, but my aura already took care of that." Blake said as she dust herself off.

"Where are we?" Ruby ask as she look around the room for some sort of clue. Her eyes stop on a picture on a wall. She walk closer to get a better look at it and her eyes widen in shock at the photo.

"Hey Rubes. What did you find?" Yang ask as she saw her sister standing in front of a picture.

"I know where we are." Ruby stated.

"Then tell us you dunce!" Weiss said, losing her patience.

"We are in Jaune house. This picture shown Jaune and some other kid playing with each other." Ruby example as she shown everyone the picture. Before anyone could say anything, a man walk in with a big smirk on his face and was clapping.

"Well done in the reasoning Ms. Rose. A plus even." The man said happily.

"Who are you?" Ozpin demand calmly as he, Goodwitch and Oobleck step in front of there students.

"I'm Leo. I'm the forgotten god." The man introduced himself with a bow.

"Why did you brought us here?" Velvet ask curiously.

"Well, you all wondering what happen to Jaune Arc after he been kick out of Beacon. I'm going to show you all what happen. Well, I got things to do, so see ya!" Leo said cheerfully as he vanish in a flash of light. Everyone stare at the spot the man was standing, not sure how to react to this. But they didn't have to as the TV in the room started up and about to show the first clips.

Everyone decided to sit down and watch the clip. They think of a way to get more answers later.

 **Jaune was sitting on a beach with a raven hair boy next to him.**

"And there the dunce." Weiss said as she look Jaune with a strange glint in her eyes.

 **"Wow. I can't believe you been kick out of Beacon for that little thing." Said the boy as he ate a apple.**

"He didn't belong in Beacon. I did what I had to do." Glynda said with a huff.

"That just your opinion." Ruby said with a glare. Ozpin place a hand in front of Glynda face to stop her from speaking.

"We can discuss this at a later time, but for now, let watch and find out what happen to Mr. Arc shall we." Ozpin said calmly as he took a sip from his mug. The two girls glare at each others and mumble 'fine'.

 **"I don't know if it a little thing, since I got kick out for it." Jaune said as he rub his head.**

 **"That shouldn't matter! Your super smart and stuff. Remember how you came up with the idea to save those kids from Beowolf's with nothing but a chicken leg." The boy said as he look at Jaune with a smile.**

"He did what now?" Yang ask with a rise eyebrow.

 **"Last I check, you ate said leg before we could use it and we argue so loud that we caught the Beowolf's attention. Then ran for our life til grandpa save us. And gave us a beating of 'love' afterwards." Jaune said with a deadpan expression.**

 **"We save them didn't we?" The boy said with a pout.**

 **"More like we acted like bait Luffy."Jaune answer with a rise brow. Luffy pouted even more.**

Everyone was laughting so hard at the story. Nora and Yang had to hold their side from laughting so hard.

"W-why didn't Jaune didn't told us about that?!" Nora wheeze out.

"Better yet, is there more of these stories? Cause I want to hear more!" Yang said with a smirk.

 **They stay in silence for a while til Luffy suddenly have an idea.**

 **"Hey Jaune, since you can't become a Huntsman like you wanted, why not join me?" Luffy said with a smile.**

"Join you?" Weiss ask curiously.

 **"Join you?" Jaune ask with a confuse expression.**

Weiss gain an embarrass expression as some of her friends giggle at her reaction.

 **"Yeah. I could always use extra help to be a pirate king. And we can be great partners too! Your'll be the brains and I'll be the muscle! We can do anything together, like when we were kids." Luffy said with an excited expression.**

"Wait what?" Velvet said as her eyes widen in shock. Everyone jaw drop as Luffy wanted to be a pirate, but Ozpin and Oobleck had an fond expression.

"Ah the pirate life. Oh how I miss my ship and our crew mates Oobleck." Ozpin said as he sip his coffee in wonder.

"Oh yeah, those were the good old days indeed." Oobleck agree as he took a sip from his own mug.

Everyone had a shock expression at the two words. Who new the headmaster and history teacher were pirates!

 **Jaune put on a thinking face. He though of the pros and coins of Luffy offer and the outcome of it. After while he smile and nodded.**

 **"I'll join you. But if we are going to do this, we're going to have to train with grandpa." Jaune said. Both of them shudder at the though of training with their grandfather.**

"Jaune! Don't be a pirate!" Pyrrha cried at her partner words.

"Who is that boy anyway?" Ren ask.

"His name is Luffy Renny." Nora answer bubbly.

"I mean is Luffy related to Jaune. Cause the two seem close. Brothers perhaps?" Ren said with a hand on chin.

"No way. If Luffy was his brother, Jaune would have told us about him like he mentions his sisters. He probably a cousin or something." Blake said.

"That most likely it. I guess we find out if we contuion watching." Ren said with a shrug.

 **"W-well at least we can be strong enough when we start. Now let go ask grandpa for it now! The faster we get the training, the faster we become the strongest pirates the world ever seen!" Luffy said as he got up from the ground and started to drag Jaune along to look for their grandfather.**

 **"L-luffy! Don't drag me around dang it!" Jaune cried out as he try to keep the sand out of his mouth. But Luffy ignore him and keep dragging Jaune happily.**

Everyone chuckle as Jaune was being drag away from Luffy.

 **(Time skip)**

 **Another day out a sea, the seagulls flying overhead and a giant whirlpool only a few feet away from a passing cruise ship. Two decks hands watched on. Suddenly they heard a thud against the boat and looked down to see a barrel had hit the side of the ship.**

"It seem we skip ahead time a bit. I wonder how long?" Ozpin said as he stare at the screen with a though.

"Probable not much. A month or two at the most." Weiss said with a shrug.

 **Inside the cruise ship, people where partying and dancing to lovely music and some of the guests on the ship was talking to the captain about the whirlpool outside.**

"Fancy." Yang said with a yawn.

"I don't really like going to those kind of party. I always have to talk to people who want to strengthen their own companies. It tiresome." Weiss said with a frown as she remember all the parties her father force her to go.

"I guess even the Snow Angel have rough times at party." Yang said with a smirk, though she flinch at the 'Snow Angel' nickname. As did a few others.

 **"Of course not. My ship is much too sturdy and too heavy to be affected by such a measly whirlpool" said the captain.**

"It would hold. So as look the crew is ready for it." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"True. If the crew aren't able to handle the whirlpool or too slow, then the lives of those people are in great danger." Oobleck said quickly.

Everyone raise an eyebrow at the two. They didn't know whether to be impress at there knowledge of the ship or creep out by the two retire pirates in front of them.

 **Looking out the window at an island the ship was passing by was a woman with orange hair and wearing a very lovely dress.**

 **"Excuse me" said a guest causing the lady to turn around and see a guest with his hand extended out to her. "Would the beautiful lady care to dance?" he asked. The lady shrugged with a smile and accepted.**

 **"** She up to something." Glynda said with a narrows eyes. Years of being teacher coming into play.

"And base on how it show her up close, it means she most be important." Weiss agree.

 **Outside the two deck hands where using a hooked rope to try and bring up the barrel out of the water but kept missing.**

 **"Ahh I missed again" said the fat one.**

 **"Ha-ha. Strike three pal' said the skinny one.**

 **"I'd be embarrassed. you suck." shouted the lookout in the crow's nest.**

"Well they look like their having fun." Ren said as he brought out some tea from the table that suddenly appear.

"Yeah, But that guy could hit a Beowolf with a grenade if his life depend on it!" Nora said with a pout. Ren just shrug and went back to drinking his tea.

'Thanks Leo.' Ren though as he drink some of the tea. He found it to be respectful to a god that gave them food and drinks, it only right after all.

 _"Your welcome."_ Said a voice in his head. Ren almost choke on his drink as the voice suddenly answer him. He forgot that as a god, he can read minds.

 **Suddenly the lookout felt something was wrong and turned around to look at the island they had just past.**

"What up with him?" Velvet ask with a head tilt.

"He must have sense some pirates around. That one of many duties of a look out after all." Ozpin said.

"I hope it isn't Jaune. I wouldn't him to be criminal because he Goodwitch kick him out." Nora said with a frown. Glynda try not to retort back rudely.

 **Meanwhile the two deck hands below had finally caught the barrel and had begun hoisting it up.**

 **"Heavier then I thought it would be" said the fat one, "What I want to know is if there are any boats on board"**

 **"Well I think it's our beer now" said the skinny one.**

 **"I'm not sharing my half" said the fat one.**

"Of course they would want beer. It could have something else like fruits, but nope, it must be beer." Pyrrha said with a sigh.

"At least they wouldn't be bore long. I'll go insane if I have nothing to do on a quiet day like theirs." Yang said with a shrug.

 **Up in the crow's nest, the lookout face suddenly became one of fear. Coming into few was a pink pirate ship with a swan figurehead hearts on the mast sails and at the top a pirate flag with the skull turned to the right with a heart put right on it. The flags then unraveled.**

 **"Ship off the starboard bow and there flying a pirate flag!" shouted the lookout causing the two deckhands to look up. "We got a pirate ship in pursuit! Enemy raid! Enemy raid!" continued the lookout as the two deck hands dropped the barrel and run off warn everyone.**

"At least they hold their duty first and pleasure second. They get an A+ in my book." Blake said with a nod.

 **The pirate ship started to fire cannons hitting the water near the cruise ship causing the ship to rock sideways and the passengers inside to start tumbling. Inside the passengers screamed and the orange haired woman held her dance partner, whose face had a look of fear, close, her eyes shadowed by her hair.**

"Look like your right Teach. It look like she is up to something." Yang said with narrow eyes at the girl.

"I wish I was wrong. If she with those pirates, then they were doom from the start." Glynda said with a sigh.

 **"Captain, we got pirates!" shouted the skinny deck hand as the rushed into the galley.**

 **"What?!" shouted the Captain as another cannonball hit the water causing the ship to rock.**

 **"People! Please stay calm! Panicking will only get you hurt! Just follow my crews instructions in an orderly fashion!" Shouted the captain but his words fell on deaf ears as the passengers panicked and fled from he galley except the orange haired woman who developed a sneaky smirk on her face.**

"Listen to the man, he a Captain for a reason!" Velvet cried out sadly. No one listen to the smart ones anymore these days.

"Calm yourself Ms. Scarlet. This only normal humans, and Faunus, behavior. We must remain calm and watch what happen next." Ozpin said with an calm expression.

 **On the Pirate ship a shout of 'FIRE' came from above deck as the pirates below continued to fire at the cruise ship eventually destroying the figurehead on the ship. On the deck of the ship, an overweight woman with messy black hair and a cowgirl outfit looked on as her crew kept firing.**

"Damn she ugly!" Yang said with a jaw drop.

"Wait, that a woman?" Ren ask with an confuse expression.

"Sadly enough, yes." Ruby answer as she try not to laugh at Ren question.

 **"COBY!" shouted the woman.**

 **"Yes ma'am?" asked a scrawny pink haired boy with glasses answered.**

"Wow he look scrawny." Weiss said with a frown.

"He also doesn't look like a kind of kid to be a pirate." Velvet said with a worry expression.

 **"Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas?" asked the woman.**

 **"Well...uh...that would be the captain of our ship, Lady Alvida of course." answered Coby nervously.**

"Oh my Monty. She a pirate with a ego as fat she is." Yang said with a jaw hung slightly.

"That an understatement of this century." Blake said with an deadpan expression.

 **Alvida laughed and slammed her club onto the deck of the ship. "Good answer!" She said.**

 **"That means a lot to me." said Coby.**

"I'm guessing if he didn't tell her what she wanted, he be a bloody mess on the floor." Ozpin said as he narrow his eyes on the self-proclaim beauty.

"He so young. I'm guessing he was capture and made slaves to the crew." Glynda said with an grimace.

"A true pirate captain wouldn't keep children, nor kill them. But it seem they got even uglier from my time at sea." Oobleck said with a glare at the fat woman.

 **"It's been awhile. Were finally going to see a little action." said a bearded pirate.**

 **"That's right! So make it count hit them with all you got boys! " said Alvida as the head cannon fired at the cruse ship hitting the main mast and completely destroying it.**

"Barbarians." Weiss said with disgust.

 **The ship rocked more and the passengers continued to panic. The barrel on deck rolled until it got to some stairs that led to the lower deck and rolled down the stairs until it hit the door and rolled into the kitchen. Meanwhile, the orange haired woman started run and went out the door onto the deck and looked around she made for the side of the ship until she saw the pirate ship closing in then quickly ran back inside. The pirate ship docked and the pirates threw hook ropes at the cruise ship.**

 **"Here we go! Time to show them the terror of Iron Club Alvida, Lady Pirate of the seas!" stated Alvida.**

"Don't you mean _Fatties_ pirate of the sea, you gorilla ass bitch!" Yang said with glare. She didn't much about her, but she didn't like her at all.

 **Pirates began running across the hooks ropes and swinging across the waters on mast ropes and began to attack. Coby stayed behind holding onto a mast rope to prepare to swing but was to nervous to do so. Not going unnoticed by Alvida.**

 **"COBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shouted Alvida.**

 **"I'm not real good at this stuff" Coby said meekly.**

"Oh no. This won't end well." Ruby said as she began to worry about the young boy.

 **"Hu. Your telling me. Maybe it's cause your too busy back talking me all the time." Alvida said as she marched towards Coby.**

"Oh my Monty, He just lie about you being beautiful and follow your orders, and you say he back talking to you. Your going to the hottest part of hell after we meet!" Weiss said angrily. She didn't like how she treating a _child_! It wrong in so many levels, that it make Roman look like a saint.

 **"No! No! Not the club! Anything but the club! Please!" Coby begged in terror.**

 **"Then get your ass in gear!" Shouted Alvida the she kicked Coby into the air, clear across the water and onto the deck of the ship his face impacting against a wall. Getting up Coby started to whimper close to tears.**

Everyone flinch at the abuse the child is getting.

 **"Move it you brat!" shouted Alvida.**

"Why don't you fight me you fight bitch! I punch back!" Yang said as her eyes started to glow red in anger. Ruby was wondering if her weapons can even pierce her fat skin.

 **Alvida was jumping into the air onto the deck of the ship her club reared behind her head aimed at Coby. Coby screamed and ducked causing Alvida to miss and crashing through the wall. As dust cleared Alvida looked dazed. Meanwhile inside the ship Alvida's crew had surrounded the passengers laughing sinisterly.**

 **"We're not going to take your lives, I swear! But we will take everything else you got on ya." said the bearded pirate.**

 **"And anyone who fights back will be eating their dinner off the bottom of the ocean." said Alvida as she joined her crew.**

"At least the people won't get hurt." Velvet said with a sigh.

"But this still wrong though. Some one should do something about them." Ruby said as she glare at the pirates.

"We can only hope someone can Ruby. We can do anything as we are here." Blake said as she try to calm Ruby down.

"I know, I just wish someone would though." Ruby mumble sadly.

"As do I." Weiss said as she place a comfort hand on her shoulder. Ruby gave an thankful nod for her concern and went back to watching the screen.

 **The orange haired woman was hiding behind a corner after making sure every pirate was inside the cruise ship. Smiling, she threw off her dress and reveled underneath was a black bandana and a blue blouse.**

"Aha! I knew she was someone important!" Glynda said with a triumph cried.

"Good work. Now what her name?" Ozpin as calmly as he took a sip from his mug.

Dead silence.

"That was low headmaster." Ruby said finally.

"I know. I just couldn't help myself." Ozpin said with a smirk on his face.

 **Meanwhile, Coby had found his way below deck peeking around the corner into the kitchen.**

 **"Hello." said Coby checking to see if anyone was inside but there was no one there.**

 **"I really hope there is no one in here." Coby said the himself.**

"At least he trying to avoid trouble. He safe so as long he doesn't do anything stupid." Weiss said.

"You just jinx him! You doom him to suffer a fate no can see coming now!" Nora cried out in despair.

"What?" Weiss ask with an confuse frown on her face.

"Don't question Nora when she gets like this. It better for her to cool off without anyone trying to tell her she is wrong." Ren said as he ate some of the cupcakes on the table.

"Okay then." Weiss said with a arkward expression.

 **He let out a sigh when he realized no one was around. "That's a relief." he said then he turned his head and saw a big barrel that knocked over a table and everything on it.**

 **"Wow that's a big barrel. I wonder what's inside it?" said Coby as he approached the barrel.**

"We'er wondering that too." Ruby said.

"I do hope pancakes and waffles are inside!" Nora said bubbly.

"I doubt they would have those floating in the sea, but keep hopeing." Blake said with a shrug.

"When did Nora started to enjoying waffles?" Yang ask Ren quietly.

"Ever since she and Jaune had a war on wich is better. They both agree to have both on the first plate and if hungry for seconds, they would get their favorite without questions. But since Jaune left, she been eating, and I quote, 'His fair share'." Ren explain with a calm expression, but his eyes hold some trace of sadness for the absent of their leader.

"Oh." Yang said with a grimace. She remember how she, Ren, Blake and some randon dude name Fox had to hold her down from breaking Team CRDL legs. No one ever seen her so angry, not even Ren.

She shook her head at the memory and went back to the clips. No use of thinking of the past.

 **Outside the orange haired woman swung down on a hooked rope right onto Alvida's ship. Sneaking around she checked to make sure no one else was on deck. She was just about to open the door when a pirate opened it from the inside and walked out feeling drunk. Nami looked at him nervously as the pirate turned his head toward her.**

"I'm guessing she a theif that steal from pirates." Pyrrha said with a rose eyebrow in confusion.

"I think so too!" Ruby and Nora said at the same time. Everyone gave a small chuckle at the two antics.

 **"Huh?" Who are you?" asked the pirate, "I ain't seen you before."**

 **Pirate continued to look at the woman before she kicked him in the crotch causing him to fall on the ground in pain and pass out. The woman just smiled nervously.**

"She seem tense. Very tense for some reason." Yang said with a smirk.

"She just snuck on a pirate ship and gave one of the crew a kicks to the balls. Yeah, if she isn't tense by now, I be very surprise." Blake said.

 **"That was rude." Said a voice from behind her. She quickly turn and saw a blond teenager in a white and blue robes with a hood over his head, brown boots and a strap with two pistols across his chest. She saw two swords on both side of his hips and two more pistols behind his back. He have some sort of dart shooter that belong to a Indian. He also wore a crimson cloak.**

Everyone was shock at Jaune outfit, well everyone beside Blake, she was at awe at the outfit, as it reminder her of the protagonist in the Ninjas of Love book she read all the time.

"Wow. Jaune look good in those cloths." Yang said with a slight drool on her chin.

"He look like a pirate ninja." Nora said with awe.

 **"W-who are you?" The orange hair lady ask nervously.**

 **" Be at ease. I'm not with them. My name is Jaune Arc. My captain though it would be funny to stick me in a barrel before a whirlpool hit our boat. The crew of this ship must have brought me aboard thinking it was carrying rum or something. What your name?" Jaune said as he gave the girl a smile.**

Everyone sweatdrop at Jaune words.

"It offcial. Luffy is crazy." Weiss said as she shook her head.

"At least it save Jaune. That must have been his plain." Ruby said, trying to defend Jaune family memeber.

"I doubt it. But, we seen stranger things happen." Yang said with a shrug. Ruby pout at her sister. Everyone turn back to the screen and ingore the sisters antics.

 **"My name** **is Nami." The girl answer.**

"Finally, a name!" Yang said with a cheer.

 **"Nice to meet you. Anyway, I have to look for my captain, so I bid you ado." Jaune said as angel's like wings sprung from his back. Nami was at awe at how beautiful he look at the moment before he took off to the sky. She snap out of her thoughs and went back to her tasks. If she would have look back at Jaune at that moment, she would have saw Jaune fighting a giant bird trying to eat him.**

Everyone burst out laughing at Jaune misfortune. After everyone calm down, they began to discuss what they just witness.

"Jaune discover his semblance!" Nora cheer happily.

"I knew he can find his power, all he needed waas time and traing." Pyrrha said as she gave a stare at Glynda. Glynda just roll her eyes and stay silence. She still believe she did what had to be done, nothing more, nothing less.

"I guess he a _ArcAngel_ now _._ " Yang said cheeckly. Wich earn an light punch to the shoulders by Weiss.

"What was that for?" Yang ask with a pout.

"For making an terrble, but fitting, pun. And if you say anything other wise, I'll freeze you mouth shout." Weiss said with a light glare. Yang stay queit after that threat.

 **Coby meanwhile, was rolling the big barrel out of the kitchen when suddenly three of the pirates walked in.**

 **"It's our favorite coward." said the Pirate in the blue stripped shirt. "You trying to duck out on the action again?" he asked.**

"He have no combat skills. So it wouldn't be surprising if he try to try to steal quietly." Blake said as she glare at the man.

"Yeah. It not being a coward, it being smart!" Ruby said.

 **"NO WAY! I was just trying to haul this big barrel of bear over to you guys." said Coby nervously.**

 **"Ha-ha-ha. Why don't you let us lighten the load?" asked the blue stripped shirt pirate.**

 **"I was just starting to get thirsty" said the blond pirate.**

 **"You can't! Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever found out!" said Coby.**

 **"She won't if you keep your trap shut right, boy?" said the pirate with the tattoo on his face.**

"In other words, 'Tell her your dead.'" Velvet said sadly.

 **"Yeah...right." said Coby as he laughed nervously.**

 **"This suckers heavy!" said the blue pirate as he lifted it up end set it down upwards.**

 **"Heh, perfect" said the blond pirate.**

 **"Hold on, boys I'll open her the old fashion way" said the blue stripped pirate as he cracked his knuckles.**

 **He pulled his arm back and prepared to strike the barrel when suddenly Luffy sprung out of the barrel and stretching his arms and hitting the pirate that was about to strike the barrel surprising everyone that saw him.**

"Did he just gave a man an uppercut?" Ren ask with an rise eyebrow.

"I think he did." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"That was awesome!" Ruby and Nora cheer at the same time.

 **"I SLEPT SO GREAT!" shouted Luffy before he turned his head and noticed the pirate knocked out on the floor.**

"He was asleep!" Weiss said in shock.

"And knock a guy out while waking up. He a badass in my book." Yang said as she gave a nod of approval to Luffy.

 **"Whose that?" asked Luffy he then turned his head at the two frightened pirates.**

 **"Who the hell are you guys?" he asked.**

 **"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" they shouted.**

 **"Your friend will catch cold sleeping like that" said Luffy as he got out of the barrel.**

 **"YOUR THE ONE WHO KNOCKED EM OUT!" the pirates shouted.**

 **Then the tattoo pirate brought a sword in front of Luffy and said "Hold on! Are you messing with us when you know good and well we are vicious pirates?! Huh?!"**

 **"I'm starving, you got any food?" Luffy asked Coby who looked up really nervous at him.**

"I like how he ignoring them. It show he don't see them as a threat." Ruby said.

"Or a complete idiot." Glynda said as she rubs her temples at the though of him as her student.

 **"I'm talking to you!" said the tattoo pirate.**

 **"Your dead kid!" said the blond pirate as both of them raised their swords above their heads.**

"Oh no! His back is turn to them and he have no weapon on him! He in danger!" Ruby cried out in worry.

 **Coby panicked as the pirates brought their swords down on Luffy, who slowly turned towards them as Coby covered his eyes. As the pirates brought their swords down on Luffy they broke and the pointy ends embedded themselves on the celling. As Coby opened his eyes he looked up the see Luffy without a scratch on him. The two pirates looking up at him in shock, two broken swords in their hands.**

Everyone eyes widen in shock at what happen.

"W-what just happen?" Weiss ask as she couldn't process on what just happen.

"I have no idea. All I saw the sword broke as they attempt to slash Luffy and he somehow shatter them without Aura." Blake said as she try to figure out what happen.

"Let just continued watching. We might get an answer later on." Ren suggest as he calmly try to gather everything he saw so far to fill the puzzle.

"He right. It won't do to just sit here and overthinking ourselves. This will show us how he did what he did." Oobleck said as he took a sip from his mug. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and turn back to the screen.

 **"What is wrong with you two?" asked Luffy.**

 **As Coby continued to look up in shock one of the pirates asked nervously "Wh-Who are you?"**

 **"Me? Oh, my name is Monkey D. Luffy. Hi" he said before giving a toothy grin.**

"Monkey? Who would name their son Monkey?" Velvet ask with a curios frown.

"Apparently that idiot parents. I wouldn't want to me them if that the best they could think of." Weiss said as she took a drink of water.

(Somewhere else)

"Achoo!" A man wipe his nose as he look at a random direction curiously.

"I feel like someone just insult me and my son for some reason." The man mumble as he continue his journey.

(Back with group)

"Weiss, that was a rude thing to say." Ruby said as she gave her partner a disapprove stare.

"Whatever." Weiss said with an eyesroll.

 **Then both pirates screamed and ran dragging their unconscious friend with them back up to the deck leaving Coby and Luffy back in the kitchen.**

 **"So, what just happened?" asked Coby.**

 **"You got me" said Luffy.**

 **Coby gasped in realization and said "Quick! You've got to run! If those guys come back with their buddies they'll kill you on the spot."**

 **"I don't care about that, I'm hungry" said Luffy.**

"Seriously!? He more concern for food than his life!" Weiss said angrily.

"Calm down. It could be that he hadn't eaten in while and need a food to get back his strength." Blake said as she try to make up a good reason for his behavior.

"I doubt it." Ozpin mumble to himself.

 **"How can you just blow this off like that?" asked Coby, "There are hundreds of them up on deck and they are waiting for the opportunity to kill anything."**

 **But Coby's cries fall on deaf ears as Luffy sniffs the air and makes his way towards the pantry, Coby trying to hold him as he walks towards it. Luffy opens the door only to slam it right on Coby's neck who howls in pain.**

"RUDE!" Weiss yell angrily. She couldn't stand of the though that Jaune was related to such beast. Jaune was civil and well manner, beside when try to flirt of course, and have nice blond hair that seem really soft, have beautiful blue eyes that puts the ocean to sham and very caring to everyone around him, even to her! And she always rude to him. While this Monkey D. Luffy act like a complete opposed.

She froze as she realize she just complaint the blond dunce. She felt a small pieace of her started to fill empty at the though of Jaune not being around started to catch up to her. She shook her head and focuse on the screen. She needed a distraction to get her mind off of this feeling.

 **Luffy screams in joy at the site before him, "IT'S A GOLD MINE! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" he shouts while laughing and wondering what he should try he first.**

"He acting like Ruby when she went into a Guns store." Yang said with a smirk as she watch her sister pouted a little at her.

"I'm not that loud." Ruby mumble quietly.

 **"Who knows" says Coby, "maybe we will be safe in here as long as no one else gets hungry."**

"Wishful thinking. We all know that won't work." Velvet said as she knew something going to happen when Coby challenge Murphy's law.

"You got that too huh?" Ren ask he look toward the bunny girl.

She just nodded her head.

 **He turns around and looks at Luffy who is still trying to decide what to eat before opening a box and finding apples inside and starts to scarf them down.**

Weiss and Glynda were disgusted at his eating habit.

"How is he eating everything without chowing?" Nora ask with head tilt.

"I have no clue. But it is impressive to say at least." Ren said as he rise his eyebrow in surprise. Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **"Hey, my name is Coby" he said. "Your Luffy, that right? That was pretty neat what you did in that barrel back there."**

 **"These are awesome" said Luffy as he continued munching on the apples.**

 **"So are we on a pirate ship or what?" asked Luffy.**

 **"No, it's a passenger ship that is being raided by pirates" said Coby, "Pirates under the command of Lady Alvida"**

 **"Who cares anyway" said Luffy. "What I want to know is if there are any boats on board"**

"How can he say that?! Their pirates out for his blood and he stuck in a room!" Glynda said angrily.

"He must be a good fighter. He is trying to be a pirate after all." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

 **"I think there are a few" said Coby.**

 **"Great! Cause mine got sucked into some big whirlpool" said Luffy.**

 **"That one outside! No Way!" said Coby in shock. "No one could have survived that" Coby said.**

 **"Yeah, I got to say it is a big surprise. But not more so then Jaune when I stuff him a barrel when he wasn't looking." said Luffy laughing.**

 **Coby looked a Luffy all weirded out then Luffy asked "So are you one of the pirates or one of the passengers?"**

 **Coby looks startled at that question before looking down remorsefully. Luffy just continues eating apples waiting for Coby's answer.**

 **"It was on a faithful day, long ago" said Coby starting his story and remembering the day his life changed. "That day I step out on a small fishing boat on the outskirts of town to go catch my dinner. Turned out that small fishing boat was actually fit for a pirate ship. That was two years ago, in exchange for letting me live I am forced to live the life of a cabin boy."**

"Ouch. He must be very far from home." Yang said with a depress tone.

"And they must think he dead. He is missing and with a pirate. So it wouldn't be surprising if they though that." Blake said with sympathy.

 **Luffy was quiet for awhile then he said " Your pretty stupid you know that?"**

"Rude!" Everyone(Minus Ozpin) yell at Luffy for tactless response.

 **"Gee, Thanks for your honesty" said Coby lowering his head.**

 **"If you hate it then leave" said Luffy.**

 **"Are you kidding! I can't do that! No way! Nu-huh! Not a chance! Just the thought of Alvida finding me scares me so bad I want to throw up!" said Coby shaking his head in fear.**

"Understandable. He can't fight and the odds of her finding him is pretty good. His features aren't that easy to hide and she know him long enough to know what he most likely go. The only way to get away from her to have someone to take her out and he escape in the confusion." Ozpin said calmly.

"Really?" Ruby ask.

"Yes. It not that hard to think of reason and escape plains. Everyone get blinded by fear or sorrow to see it." Ozpin example as he took a sip from his mug.

 **"Your a moron and a coward. I hate people like you." said Luffy laughing as Coby broke down into tears.**

"Are we sure he related to Jaune? Cause he just too much of a jerk to be." Weiss ask with an eye twitch.

"Sadly enough, I think he is." Velvet said with a sigh. The fan club won't like Luffy being related with their 'Kind Hearted Knight'.

'I notice I been sighting a lot so far.' Velvet though to herself in surprise.

 **Back on deck Alvida and her crew were loading their loot onto their ship.**

 **"Alright, quit you lollygagging around boys. We got to load up everything before the marines get her" said Alvida.**

"Oh look. It a Gorilla lady!" Ruby said innocently, which earn her a few chuckles and giggles from the people in the room.

 **As the pirates used the hook ropes to slide the treasure down onto their ship, Alvida continued " I catch anyone dawdling and they will get a mouthful of my Iron club."**

 **As the pirates gathered the treasure on the deck the orange haired woman had rounded up all the pirate treasure below deck and smiled looking at the celling hearing the pirates she was robbing and they had no idea it was even happening. Then back on the cruise ship deck the two pirates Luffy scared off burst out from below deck still dragging their friend screaming only to get stuck in the entrance.**

"And this where everything goes to hell I bet." Yang said sarcastically.

 **"Captain!" They shouted.**

 **Alvida turned toward them as they continued "This is bad!"**

 **"Yeah, then out with it!" said Alvida.**

 **"It came from inside the barrel/It's a horrible monster" They said.**

 **Alvida eye suddenly twitched looking at them angrily and both pirates looked really nervous at what she was about to do.**

 **"Who are you calling a monster?!" shouted Alvida as she threw her club.**

 **The Blue stripped pirate suddenly regained consciousness, only to be hit by Alvida's club and sent flying across the sea. Then the club came back down hitting the other two pirates on the head.**

"Wow. Sucks to be him." Blake said with a deadpan expression.

"And she really cruel to her crew!" Weiss said angrily.

 **"We...weren't talking about...you my lady" said the blond pirate in a daze.**

"Though, they would't be far off. Cause she does look like a monster that could scare off a Grimm." Ren said with a small smirk on his face. Everyone gave an small chuckle in response. Nora smile brightly as Ren finally made a joke, even a small one, since Jaune left.

Jaune and Ren were bro's in every sense of the word. And with all your friends being female, that a good thing.

 **"Some guy was hiding in a barrel, he could be a bounty hunter" said the tattoo pirate.**

"I doubt Luffy wouldn't make a good bounty hunter. He too wild and carefree." Weiss said as though of someone like Luffy trying to caught Pirates.

"I can kind of see it." Ruby said with a shrug. Weiss facepalm at her partner words.

 **"What?" asked Alvida.**

 **Back down in the pantry Luffy was still eating, as for Coby well he was reminiscing Luffy's words.**

 **"Yeah your right," Coby said. "If I had the courage, I could actually drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates. I actually have my own dreams, someday I would like to live out all of them."**

"Never lose hope on your dreams. Cause if you do, that where evething truly end." Ozpin said quietly.

"What was that?" Ruby ask, only hearing a mumble.

"Nothing . Nothing of importantion." Ozpin said coolly. Ruby just shrug her shoulders and return to watching the screen.

 **"So, what about you Luffy, what was it that first got you to set sail on these seas?" asked Coby.**

 **Luffy smiled and said "Well I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"**

"Wait a sec. How can their be Kings of the Pirates? That dosen't make sense!" Glynda ask with a narrow eyes.

"It possibly. But no one could ever accomplish it. Well, beside one man, but he dead." Oobleck said quickly as he took a sip from his mug.

"Who?" Nora ask with eyes of wonder.

"They should tell you later on. Beside, we don't want to spoiled the surprise." Ozpin said with a smirk. Nora pouted at the retire pirate words.

 **Coby dropped his mouth in shock at what he just heard, "The...king" he said.**

 **"Yep" said Luffy.**

 **"Are you serious?" asked Coby.**

 **"Yeah" said Luffy.**

 **"But-But that would mean your a pirate too" said Coby.**

 **"Right" said Luffy.**

 **"Your crew?" asked Coby.**

 **"I only have one, but I'm looking for more." said Luffy.**

"Wow. What a way to started your journey." Yang said with a jaw hanging out.

"He didn't even though of gathering a crew before starting! Is he an idoit?!" Weiss ask angrily.

"So far, I think that a safe bet." Glynda answer with sigh.

"Why do you two need to be so rude." Ruby mumble with a slight pout.

 **Coby's face froze with fear, Luffy waved his hand in front of him to see if he was there then Coby stood up and said, "King of the Pirates is a titled given to the one who obtains everything this world has to offer! Your talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power! The treasure you seek is the One Piece!"**

"The what Piece?" Yang ask.

"The ultimate treasure. Many try to find it, but many fail. It very dangrous and only those with the courage could go. But even those who dare to go don't last long." Ozpin example calmly.

Everyone was at awe at his words. While little words were said, but the message is clear.

 **"Yeah" said Luffy.**

 **"Yeah? That's it?" said Coby, "Pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure you know!"**

"Wow. It seem he have to fight a lot of rivals for it." Blake said as her eyes widen in shock.

"It seem fun." Yang said as she imaged all the fights she could get involved.

 **"Yeah, so?" asked Luffy.**

 **Coby began shaking his head hysterically as he continued "No way! It's Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! There's no way anyone like you could ever reach the pinnacle during this Great Pirate Age! There just too many out there that are meaner and badder!" Then Luffy hit him on the head.**

"Rude." Weiss said as she shook her head.

 **"Ow,Why did you hit me?" asked Coby.**

 **"Cause I felt like it" said Luffy.**

"What a dick." Yang said.

 **"Oh well" said Coby, "I'm used to that stuff. My shipmates smack me around a lot...all the time in fact"**

 **"It's not about 'if' I can" said Luffy, "I doing this cause I want to."**

 **Coby looked up at Luffy as he took off his straw hat and looked with a sense of longing, "I decided long ago I'm going to be King of the Pirates. If I have to die fighting for that, then I die." said Luffy.**

"Wow. That surprisely deep." Velvet said in surprise.

"It seem their more to this Luffy character then that meets the eyes." Ozpin said as he refill his mug.

"I doubt it." Weiss said with her arms cross. Everyone roll their eyes at Weiss words.

 **Coby continued to look up at Luffy in awe and respect before Luffy started to leave the pantry to get a new boat, saying that he could probably get one just by asking nicely. Coby then looked down and said "I guess I never thought of it like that."**

 **"If I put my mind to it, if I'm prepared to die for it, could I do something like that?" asked Coby as Luffy turned around, "Like what?" Luffy asked.**

 **"Do you think...Do you think I could ever join the marines" asked Coby.**

 **"Marines?" asked Luffy.**

 **"Yes! Catching bad guys is the only thing I ever wanted to do!" said Coby tears starting to form in his eyes. "It's been my dream since I was a child! Do you think I can do it?"**

"He going to need a lot of training to do that. But he could do it." Oobleck said with a smile on his face.

 **"How should I know that?" asked Luffy with a smile.**

 **"Then I'm going to do it!" said Coby with determination. "I'm not going to be stuck here as a cabin boy for the rest of my life! I'll break out then I'll turn right around and catch Alvida myself!"**

"Yeah! Go Coby!" Ruby and Nora cheer happily.

 **Suddenly the celling caved in on them, startling Coby and Luffy as wood and debris came crashing down, and an all to familiar pirate lady stood at the of center it not looking happy.**

 **"Who is that you plan on catching Coby and you actually think this twig is going to help you?" asked Alvida. "Well answer me!"**

"Well, their goes the neighborhood." Yang said as she face palm at the timing.

"I saw that coming." Blake said with ahead shook.

 **Coby looked up at her his fear returning as she looked down at him very angrily, Luffy tried to move forward when suddenly swords shoot through the walls surrounding him on both sides. Alvida continued looking down at Coby before looking at Luffy.**

 **"My guess is your not Zoro the Pirate hunter" said Alvida.**

"Zoro? That sounds like someone who I don't want to cross." Ruby said as she suddenly got some form of chills.

"He must be the bounty hunter." Weiss said as she pull what was mention earlier and what she said a little awhile ago.

"That must likely is the right answer." Blake agree.

 **Coby looked shocked at what she said while Luffy looked interested at what she just said "Zoro?"**

 **"COBY!" said Alvida startling Coby, "Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas?"**

"Compare to you, a Beowolf." Yang said with an deadpan expression.

"That was low." Nora said.

"Am I lying?" Yang said with an brow rise.

"Good point." Nora said with a hmm.

 **Coby started stuttering "g-g-gimme a sec. I know this" he said.**

 **"Hey Coby, whose the fat lady?" asked Luffy.**

 **Everyone's mouth suddenly dropped at what he just said even the two pirates up on deck looking down suddenly got really nervous.**

Everyone burst out laughing at Luffy bluntness.

"I can't believe he just said that to someone bigger then him! That pure gold!" Yang said between breaths.

"Did you see her face! That was totally funny!" Nora said as she was on the ground holding her sides.

After everyone calm down, they waited to see what happen next.

 **"Oh no!" said the blond pirate.**

 **"Not good!" said the bearded pirate.**

 **Tick marks began to appear all over Alvida's and in great rage shouted "YOU RUNT!" as she brought her iron club right down on Luffy who quickly dodged and landed next to Coby.**

 **"Let's go" Luffy said and he grab Coby's hand and they jumped through the hole into the celling onto the deck.**

"Dude can jump high, I give him that." Yang said with a nod.

"He also quick to dodge that attack. That not easy to dodge for a normal person. Definitely with someone who is really skill with that weapon." Glynda said as she wonder if Luffy is an actual skill fighter or really lucky.

 **Luffy looked at the pirates and just grinned. The bearded pirate moved to attack but Luffy dodged then head-butted him and knocked him out. The Blond pirate tried to sneak up behind him but Luffy turned around and punched him right in the face. Four pirates tried to cut him with their swords but Luffy quickly jumped in the air and dodged all of them.**

 **"Missed me!" Luffy shouted.**

"If he that good of fighter with a hand to hand, he most be a brawler then." Weiss said as she try to pinpoint Luffy fighting style.

"Yeah. I can't find any style that seem familiar. It must be the one he came up with." Velvet said as she wonder why he made up his own fighting style for.

 **Coby looked on in shock. Luffy smiled and grabbed his left shoulder, Coby just continued watching in awe, but then screamed when another pirate jumped from the masts and tried to cut Luffy behind him. Luffy heard him coming however and dodged. Then grabbed the pirate on his head.**

 **"It's not fair to attack from behind" he said as he threw the pirate right at his crew mates knocking them out.**

"He not even trying is he? He just messing around with them." Ren ask as he narrow his eyes in focus at the one sided battle.

"Jaune did said that they should train with their grandfather before going out. So maybe the grandfather turn him into a good fighter." Weiss said.

"That the only possible explanation we got for now, So we'll go with it for now." Blake said.

 **Then more pirates appeared behind him, not looking happy. "It's even more not fair to gang up on a guy!" Luffy shouted as he ran away the pirates in hot pursuit.**

 **Luffy quickly grabbed a mast and continued to run then to everyone's surprise and shock his whole arm started to stretch. The Pirates looked back and forth between Luffy and his hand wondering what they were seeing then when Luffy saw he could not run anymore me turned around with a smile as the other pirates screamed in shock. Even Alvida, who just started climbing out of the pantry, could not believe what she was seeing.**

Everyone eyes widen in shock at what they are watching.

"Wha-how-WHY!" Weiss try to said something, but her mind couldn't process what she seeing.

 **"Gotcha!" said Luffy as the other pirates tried to run away and the shouted "GUM...GUM...ROCKET!"**

 **Shooting forward towards the pirates knocking out every last one of them. Alvida and Coby watched on in shock and horror at what they just saw. Luffy stood up looking around at the pirates that were out cold or moaning in pain on the floor. Coby approached Luffy still not believing what he just saw.**

"What just happen?!" Weiss finally said as her mind finally process what just happen.

"That what I want to know. How did he stretch his arm that long and have no pain cause of that?" Ruby ask as she try to think of a good reason, but came up with nothing.

"Before any of you have a mental breakdown, let keep watching. We'll find our answer their." Ozpin said calmly.

Everyone calm down and went back to watching the screen. They were really eager for answers at the moment.

 **"Luffy...what are you?" Coby asked.**

"That what I want to know." Weiss mumble to herself.

 **"Oh," said Luffy then he stretched his cheek "I'm a rubber man."**

 **"So your made of rubber?" he asked.**

"Is that even possible?" Ruby ask.

"It seem so. Ether it his semblance or his father made a child with a rubber band somehow. I really don't know which is most likely at this point." Glynda said as she shook her head.

"That really mean." Nora said with a pout.

"I know, but I really can't think of any other reason for him to be a rubber man." Glynda said with an deadpan expression.

"Fair point." Nora said bubbly.

 **Then feeling Alvida's presence behind he quickly ran and hid behind Luffy. Alvida looked down at Luffy and asked "So, You've eaten of the devil fruits?"**

"The what fruits." Blake ask.

Ozpin and Oobleck eyes widen as they finally connect the dots and had to repress a chuckle.

 **Letting go of his cheek which went back in place Luffy said "Yeah, I ate the gum gum one."**

"Their different kinds of fruits? I wonder what the others are?" Yang ask curiously.

"Wait, does this means that Jaune angels like powers is from the fruits as well?" Velvet ask as she realize Jaune may not have awaken his semblance, but have gain power from the fruits instead.

"That is possible. Man, so many questions and yet, little answer." Ruby said as she rub her head in annoys.

"We'll get the answer Rubes. All we need is patience is all." Yang said trying to cheer her sister up.

"Something you both aren't good at?" Blake ask with a smirk. The sisters pouted at the ninja words.

 **"Aha, I heard rumors they existed but I have never seen any evidence of them before today" Alvida said.**

 **As the rest of her crew on her ship watched on and as she and Luffy continued their conversation none of them noticing Nami sneaking out from below deck and making for the life boats with all of Alvida's treasure.**

 **"Your more skilled then the average deck swab," Alvida said. "Are you a bounty hunter?"**

 **"I'm a pirate" said Luffy.**

 **"Pirate, ha! All by yourself on these waters!" Alvida said.**

"Didn't he just kick all her crew assess with total ease not a minute ago? So is she so fat that her brains cells aren't getting enough air that she realize she out of her league." Weiss said as she narrow eyes at the self-proclaim most beautiful lady of the sea.

"It seem that way. But who knows, maybe she have a trick up her sleeves." Ren said as he took a sip from his tea cup.

 **"No, I have one other with me, but we got split up because of the whirlpool, but that fine. He'll find me again like always. I'll also need to find more crew memebers soon though." said Luffy. "I need I don't know like ten more guys. Yeah ten."**

"He have faith in Jaune to find him. That very sweet." Ruby said happily.

"They are part of the same crew, so I guess it expected to find each other if one get lost. Plus, if they are really family, they wouldn't leave each other behind." Weiss said with a shrug.

Ruby pouted a little at Weiss. But otherwise ignore her.

 **Alvida just gave a short laugh and said "Tell me, if we're both pirates and we're no under the same flag, that would make us enemies am I right?**

"She going to lose, isn't she." Yang stated more than ask.

"Yep." Velvet said as she wonder how Luffy going to win.

 **"Luffy let's go" Coby whispered to Luffy really nervously.**

 **"But why?" asked Luffy.**

 **"You saw how powerful her club is and of all the villainous cheats in these waters she is easily the most..." The Coby remembered what Luffy said.**

 **"I decided long ago I'm going to be King of the Pirates. If I have to die fighting for that, then I die"**

 **"Go on tell me" said Alvida.**

 **Coby then gained an angry look and looked directly at Alvida and said '"YOU'RE THE MOST UGLIEST THING ON THESE SEAS!"**

"Need ice? Cause you got burn!" Nora said happily.

"More like _Cob(y)urn._ Eh, eh, guys?" Yang said. Everyone shook their head at the most terrible pun yet.

 **The rest of Alvida's crew dropped their mouths, while Alvida suddenly gained and very dark look. Coby looked nervous at what he just said but did not take it back, Luffy on the other hand cracked up at Coby just said.**

 **"What did you say?" asked Alvida angrily.**

 **"I'm leaving and I'm going to join the marines. Then I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating up dirty pirates like you" said Coby.**

 **"Do you have any clue what your saying to me right now?" asked Alvida getting even more mad.**

 **"Of course I do and I am going to do what I want and no one is going to stop me and when I join the marines I'm going to join em" said Coby. "AND I'M GOING TO CATCH YOUR LOUSY ASS FIRST!"**

"Yeah! You tell her Coby!" Ruby and Nora cheer happily.

 **"Your dead kid!" said Alvida as she raised her club high and prepared to strike Coby.**

 **Coby screamed as tears started to roll down his eyes, "No regrets! No regrets! I said what I wanted and fought for my dream!"**

 **"Well said" said Luffy moving in front of Coby.**

 **Alvida brought her club right down on Luffy's head, Coby looked shocked thinking Luffy got really hurt but Luffy just smiled and said "That won't work!"**

"Wow. I guess he don't like people that don't fight for they believe in. He may not be not such a bad guy I first though." Weiss said.

"And not to mention he can tank a heavy attack like that at total ease." Yang said in awe.

 **"WHAT?!" Alvida said in shock**

 **"I'm rubber," said Luffy as he deflected the club and pulled his arm back and stretched off the boat and a good distance away from the ships and then brought it back saying "Gum...Gum. Pistol!"**

 **Hit Alvida dead on in the stomach sending the woman flying across the horizon. Meanwhile the stripped shirt pirate that Alvida sent flying was floating in water and was just coming to when he looked into the sky.**

Everyone was in total awe at what they just witness.

"I wish I could do that." Nora said as she image punching Grimm's with that kind of power.

Ren shudder at the thought of Nora with that kind of power. He knew no one would survive it.

 **"The sky is so pretty and blue out here," he said to himself.**

"Cheesy one liners." Yang said with a smirk.

 **Then up in the sky, he saw something come crashing down and Alvida landed right on top of him creating and monstrous splash that sent shockwaves through the water. Back on the cruise ship, Luffy brought his hand back. All of the pirates, even Coby had their mouths dropped at what they just saw.**

 **"Hey, you!" Luffy said looking at the pirates.**

 **"Yes!" the pirates said.**

 **"Go find a boat and give it to Coby," Luffy said. "He's leaving your ship to join the marines! Your not going to stop him!"**

 **"Yeah sure," said all the pirates nervously.**

 **"Thanks, Luffy" said Coby.**

"I guess he was just waiting for Coby to grow a backbone before helping him. It wouldn't do good for him if he dosen't at least try to chase your dream. But now he is inspire to go after it and can grow if he work for it. I guess he not a bad person after all." Weiss said as begrudgingly accept Luffy nature.

"I guess even a Pirate can be a good guy I guess." Velvet said with a smile.

"I wonder if Jaune will be a good pirate, or a bad one." Glynda said in though.

"Please, Jaune as the bad guy. That as likely as Ozpin giving up coffee for life." Ruby said confidently.

"So in other words, never going to happen." Ozpin said with a small smile.

"Yep!" Ruby chirp happily.

 **"And good punch. I would hav** **e kick her, but your way work too I guess." Jaune said as he appear from the sky. His cloths a bit rough up, but other wise fine.**

"Did he beat the bird? Cause he look like he went to war with it." Blake said as she look Jaune up and down with a curious stare.

"If he lost to that bird, I swear I'll stick him in Forever Fall for a month, have him train himself and then search for that bird for a rematch. Cause there no way I'm accepting he lost to a bird with angels like features!" Weiss said as she glare at the screen.

"Drama queen." Yang said quietly.

 **"Who are you? Cony ask as he stare at the wings Jaune have on his back.**

 **"Hello, I'm Jaune Arc. I'm Luffy cousin and bodyguard. It nice to meet you Coby." Jaune said with a nod.**

"Well there answer one. How is Luffy connect to Jaune. The answer is that he is Jaune cousin." Ruby said as she wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Why are you writing it down?" Ren ask.

"I'm writing all the questions we don't know about and when we get the answer, we can write it down and review what we have to get a grasp on what we are watching. Cause so far, we don't know everything and Ozpin and Oobleck won't give us answers." Ruby said as she gave a pout to the two mention.

"That make sense. I would like to see it later if yo don't mind." Ren said with a nod.

"Sure." Ruby said with a shrug.

 **"What happen to you?" Luffy ask as he stare at Jaune mess of a cloths.**

 **"You don't want to know. Just know the birds here is as ruthless as the Nevermore's at home." Jaune said with a sigh. T** **hat as far he got as the ship shake suddenly.**

 **Then more cannonballs started to fire around the ships causing the boats to rock, looking on the horizon they see three marine battleships.**

 **"Look, It's the marines" said Coby.**

"Oh no. Jaune and Luffy are pirates, they won't take kindly to them if they get caught." Weiss said as she had an worry expression.

 **"Perfect timing" Luffy said. "Head over there and tell them you want to join."**

 **"Look like your dream about to come true." Jaune said as he tie up the uncousion pirates with the ones that aren't.**

 **Coby looked at the two only to see them jump overboard as Luffy said "But we're pirates, so we're out of here."**

"Good, get away before they realize your there and leave bait to make sure they won't follow you." Glynda said with a nod.

"And you kick him out." Ruby said with a smirk. Glynda lightly glare at the young reaper, but otherwise didn't comment.

 **"No wait!" said Coby. "You can't be serious if I approach them like this, they'll just capture me like another pirate."**

 **Nami meanwhile was on the life boat tying up her treasure when suddenly another life boat came crashing down near her causing her to scream. Inside the life boat were Luffy, Jaune and Coby and she only saw them for a split second before they took off to escape the marines as cannons continued to fire.**

Everyone jaw drop at the recklessness that the dou is doing to get away from the cannons.

"Why do they keep heading where the cannons landed!?" Weiss demanded.

"That cause he odds of a cannon land at the same place is very low. So it safe." Ozpin answer calmly.

"Really? That amazing!" Nora said happily.

"It sure is." Weiss said as she calm down.

 **"We actually manag** **ed to get away," said Coby as he looked around just to be sure.**

 **Luffy meanwhile laughed and said "Ha, what fun!"**

 **"Fun? I had to beat every pirate on the ship and tie them up while you went and eat all the God dame food they had!" Jaune said angrily.**

 **"So Luffy," said Coby as Luffy turned his head towards him, ignoring Jaune complaints. "If you guys are searching for the elusive One Piece, then you have to be heading for the Grandline right?"**

 **"Mhmm" said Luffy.**

 **"That right." Jaune said with a nod.**

 **"You know the people I talk to call that place the pirate graveyard" said Coby.**

"Really? And Jaune want to go there!?" Pyrrha said with an panick expression.

"Yes. Not many went and come alive to tell the tale." Oobleck said as he took a sip from his mug.

Everyone began to for the worry blond and his cousin.

 **"Right and that is why we need an extra strong crew," said Luffy but then remembered something Alvida said. "You guys mentioned some kind of pirate hunter so what is he like Coby."**

 **"Oh you mean Zoro?" asked Coby. "Last I heard he was being held prisoner at some marine base."**

 **"Oh well, weakling huh?" asked Luffy.**

 **Coby ran up to Luffy all panicky and said "No! Your so wrong! He's a violent as a demon and three times as horrifying." Then he got nervous and looked at Luffy and said "Why are you asking about him anyway?"**

 **" I figure if he is good enough I'd ask him to join my crew" Luffy said with a smile. Jaune roll his eyes at Luffy reason.**

"Even though he a nice guy, he still a moron it seem." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **Coby dropped his mouth in shock and tried to talk Luffy out of it. "Chasing him down is just plain reckless" Coby said.**

 **"You never know he may jump at the chance to join" said Luffy.**

 **"Plus, Luffy don't listen to reason most of the time." Jaune added as he pull a book out and started reading.**

"Something we learn by just watching the first clips." Blake agree with a sigh.

"He not all bad though." Yang said.

"I know. he just dosn't think much is seem." Blake said as she grab a bisket from the table.

 **"He's a bad enough guy that the marines caught him!" said Coby before getting hysterical again until Luffy hit him on the head again. "Why did you hit me?"**

 **"Cause I felt like it" said Luffy.**

"He also very violent for some reason." Ruby added.

 **"Luffy, that was rude." Jaune said without taking his eyes away from the book.**

 **Meanwhile on an island named shells town in the marine base courtyard stood Zoro tied up to a cross looking exhausted and starving and he slowly raised his head to reveal a dark glare and bruised beaten up face.**

 **End**

"That must have been Zoro. He look like he a badass." Yang said with a whistle.

"Will he really join Luffy and Jaune? It seem unlikly at the moment." Velvet said with a curious expression.

"I guess we need to wait and see. But for now let" Ozpin was cut off by a glow in the room.

It went away to show the bunch of new people in the room.

 **And done. I hope you all enjoy it and tell me what you think. also, yes. Jaune is wearing Edward Kenway cloths and with the crimson cloak. I been playing a lot of assasin creed and couldn't help myself. Anyway, have a good day and see you all next time!**


End file.
